


Dissidia Characters Play FFXIV

by AceSpade



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dungeon Running, F/F, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Hyur Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), I'll tag it now, I'm running off memory for this so sorry if it isn't accurate, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), So far it's just A Realm Reborn, Sooner or later it'll delve into Heavensward, Spoilers incoming, The summary will change with each chapter, eventual spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSpade/pseuds/AceSpade
Summary: A complilation of the protagonists of various Final Fantasy games playing FFXIV (Featuring Light Raven, my WoL, as the FFXIV one!), but through their chat messages. Do what you will with it!OR(Firion Rose) ProbablOH SHOOT(Tidus Ocean❀Leviathan) FIRION YOU WERENT SUPPOSED TO DIE<--->(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) kob(Light Raven) shshshsh that didn't happen<--->(Light Raven❀Ultros) Theyt're supposed to target the healer I think(Light Raven❀Ultros) Thet're**(Light Raven❀Ultros) They'r**(Light Raven❀Ultros) THEy'RE**(Light Raven❀Ultros) I'M GOING TO MURDER THIS KEYBOARD(Bartz Klauser❀Exodus) lMAO<--->(Ramza Beoulve) What... What is this...?(Cecil Harvey❀Excalibur) Looks to be... I don't even know.(Noctis Caelum❀Behemoth) ew<--->(Ramza Beoulve) THATS A SPIDER THATS A SPIDER(Ace Zero❀Famfrit) Ramza CALM DOWN AND HEAL
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone
Kudos: 10





	1. A Realm Reborn

**Satasha**

(Firion Rose) Sorry, Tidus!

(Tidus Ocean❀Leviathan) don't stress it

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) wHY DID YOU RUN AHEAD YOU IDIOT

(Vaan Ratsbane❀Hyperion) Green

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) WHAT DOES THAT MEAN

(Vaan Ratsbane❀Hyperion) Light told me the color mentioned in it matters

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) oh

(Tidus Ocean❀Leviathan) is that a pirate

(Firion Rose) I think it is a pirate...

(Vaan Ratsbane❀Hyperion) Bartz ran through this, right? I bet he thought of Faris during this

(Firion Rose) ProbablOH SHOOT

(Tidus Ocean❀Leviathan) FIRION YOU WERENT SUPPOSED TO DIE

(Firion Rose) My apologies!

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) why is your boyfriend so NICE it makes me feel bad

(Tidus Ocean❀Leviathan) idfk man EYES ON THE GAME

(Vaan Ratsbane❀Hyperion) Glad thats over with

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) bet we're gonna see him again

(Vaan Ratsbane❀Hyperion) No doubt about that lmao

(Tidus Ocean❀Leviathan) diD HE JUST KILL HIS OWN CREWMATE

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) STANCE TIDUS STANCE

(Vaan Ratsbane❀Hyperion) ohmygod how did i DIIIIIEEEEEEEEE

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) whoever lbed youre a saint

(Tidus Ocean❀Leviathan) :D

(Firion Rose) GG!

(Tidus Ocean❀Leviathan) gg, see you in the next dungeon!

_Your level is no longer synced._

**The Tam-Tara Deepcroft**

(Light Raven❀Ultros) Hey there

(Bartz Klauser❀Exodus) Hey!

(Cecil Harvey) Good evening!

(Squall Leonhart❀Behemoth) Hey

(Light Raven❀Ultros) Oh! Well this is going to be a lively round

(Bartz Klauser❀Exodus) STANCE SQUALL

(Squall Leonhart❀Behemoth) Shut UP

(Cecil Harvey) We were doomed from the get-go...

(Light Raven❀Ultros) Haven't done this one in a while, sorry

(Cecil Harvey) Aren't you a level 80 Ninja?

(Light Raven❀Ultros) I'm trying to level up my other classes, currently a WHM

(Light Raven❀Ultros) only here for the level roulette

(Cecil Harvey) L

(Cecil Harvey) Level roulette?

(Light Raven❀Ultros) :)

(Squall Leonhart❀Behemoth) Why do they keep targeting you Light

(Light Raven❀Ultros) Theyt're supposed to target the healer I think

(Light Raven❀Ultros) Thet're**

(Light Raven❀Ultros) They'r**

(Light Raven❀Ultros) THEy'RE**

(Light Raven❀Ultros) I'M GOING TO MURDER THIS KEYBOARD

(Bartz Klauser❀Exodus) lMAO

(Squall Leonhart❀Behemoth) Voidsent?

(Cecil Harvey) Are these cultists we're dealing with or a tribe? They seem like both...

(Light Raven❀Ultros) I honestly can't remember

(Bartz Klauser❀Exodus) gg!

(Light Raven❀Ultros) gg

(Bartz Klauser❀Exodus) did Squall just

(Bartz Klauser❀Exodus) leave

(Light Raven❀Ultros) :(

(Cecil Harvey) You know him...

(Cecil Harvey) Anyway, thanks for the good round!

_Your level is no longer synced._

**Copperbell Mines**

(Light Warrior) Good evening.

(Light Raven) Hey there

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) :0

(Cecil Harvey❀Excalibur) Oh my goodness

(Light Raven) Are there two of us?

(Light Warrior) It would seem so.

(Light Raven) Well, I'll try my best to heal

(Light Warrior) And I to tank.

(Cecil Harvey❀Excalibur) How lovely!

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) alright sorry to bomb your party

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) but can we like

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) get a move on?

(Light Raven) Okay so for this one, I'll stay in this corner

(Light Raven) Light, stay in the middle, someone else get the corner

(Light Warrior) They come from the top as well, right?

(Light Raven) Only the flame things and the last one called a kob

(Light Raven) Kobots?

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) kob

(Light Raven) shshshsh that didn't happen

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) thats- thats a big boy

(Cecil Harvey❀Excalibur) Big boy?

(Cecil Harvey❀Excalibur) Oh that- it's green?

(Light Raven) Light, lead it around until the bomb comes on

(Light Warrior) And don't kill it yet, explode it. I remember you explaining this.

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) SPRIGGAN

(Light Raven) WH

(Cecil Harvey❀Excalibur) Did it just try running away?

(Light Raven) I've never seen a spriggan die that fast

(Light Warrior) Where to now?

(Cecil Harvey❀Excalibur) The map?

(Light Warrior) I see. Let me go collect all the enemies.

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) i dont think thats

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) and there he goes

(Light Raven) o.o thats uh

(Light Warrior) I have them all.

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) HOW FAR DID YOU GO

(Cecil Harvey❀Excalibur) That's one... one big boy.

(Light Raven) gg

(Light Warrior) Thank you, and goodbye.

(Light Raven) Wait, Light

_Your level is no longer synced._

**The Thousand Maws of Toto-Rak**

(Noctis Caelum❀Behemoth) oh my god it's THIS ONE I HATE THIS ONE

(Cecil Harvey❀Excalibur) Hello Noctis!

(Noctis Caelum❀Behemoth) hey Cecil

(Ramza Beoulve) Fortune to be with you!

(Ace Zero❀Famfrit) Hi

(Noctis Caelum❀Behemoth) Isn't there a questline in this game called 'Return to Ivalice'

(Ramza Beoulve) :0 Is there really...?

(Noctis Caelum❀Behemoth) Yeah

(Ace Zero❀Famfrit) we're fighting in such narrow hallways I can hardly see what I'm doing

(Cecil Harvey❀Excalibur) Have you tried zooming out?

(Ace Zero❀Famfrit) I

(Ace Zero❀Famfrit) I forgot that existed

(Noctis Caelum❀Behemoth) Huh. Magitek cells.

(Cecil Harvey❀Excalibur) Should we split up?

(Noctis Caelum❀Behemoth) Nah, I'm pretty sure we're supposed to stick together

(Cecil Harvey❀Excalibur) Which way are we going?

(Ace Zero❀Famfrit) According to the map we're going this way

(Ramza Beoulve) What... What is this...?

(Cecil Harvey❀Excalibur) Looks to be... I don't even know.

(Noctis Caelum❀Behemoth) ew

(Ramza Beoulve) THATS A SPIDER THATS A SPIDER

(Ace Zero❀Famfrit) Ramza CALM DOWN AND HEAL

(Ramza Beoulve) T-T

(Noctis Caelum❀Behemoth) AH SHOOT

(Noctis Caelum❀Behemoth) CECIL LB

(Cecil Harvey❀Excalibur) I'M TRYING

(Ace Zero❀Famfrit) Ramza focus on healing Cecil real quick

(Ace Zero❀Famfrit) I'll provoke the thing

(Ramza Beoulve) Sorry!

(Cecil Harvey❀Excalibur) Hold him....

(Cecil Harvey❀Excalibur) Finally!

(Ace Zero❀Famfrit) gg

(Ramza Beoulve) Good run!

(Noctis Caelum❀Behemoth) You guys made this less sucky than it should've been

(Noctis Caelum❀Behemoth) So... thanks

(Ace Zero❀Famfrit) Was... that a compliment?

(Ramza Beoulve) Goodbye!

(Cecil Harvey❀Excaliburt) Goodbye!

_Your level is no longer synced._


	2. A Realm Reborn 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Onion Knight❀Lamia) I can try... I don't know how good I am at being a Medic, though. Light showed me the ropes but I  
> (Onion Knight❀Lamia) HEY NOT EVEN A READY CHECK???  
> <\--->  
> (Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) when life gives you lemons,  
> (Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) YEET  
> (Firion Rose❀Lamia) ZIDANE  
> (Bartz Klauser) LMAO  
> <\--->  
> (Cloud Strife❀Famfrit) Fifty bucks its because he doesn't want to get goblin cheese for the stupid banquet.  
> (Terra Branford) Cloud!  
> (Lightning Strike❀Hyperion) You're on.  
> (Terra Branford) Lightning!  
> 

**The Bowl of Embers**

(Onion Knight❀Lamia) o/

(Lightning Strike❀Hyperion) Hey.

(Squall Leonhart❀Behemoth) Hey there.

(Cloud Strife) Hey.

(Onion Knight❀Lamia) Are you kidding me?

(Onion Knight❀Lamia) Of all the people I get paired with, and of all our friends that are playing....

(Squall Leonhart❀Behemoth) Problem?

(Onion Knight❀Lamia) No, not at all. It's just...

(Onion Knight❀Lamia) I didn't think I'd ever get you three together in a 4-person trial. I heard there were 8 people ones, even 24!

(Onion Knight❀Lamia) Kind of surprised at it though

(Cloud Strife) Just make sure you heal right and we'll get through this in an instant.

(Onion Knight❀Lamia) I can try... I don't know how good I am at being a Medic, though. Light showed me the ropes but I

(Onion Knight❀Lamia) HEY NOT EVEN A READY CHECK???

(Lightning Strike❀Hyperion) Get rid of the nails.

(Cloud Strife) I got it.

(Onion Knight❀Lamia) Shoot, sorry!

(Onion Knight❀Lamia) Didn't think I'd die there

(Lightning Strike❀Hyperion) Cloud, Limit Break!

(Cloud Strife) Got it.

(Squall Leonhart❀Behemoth) Nice!

(Lightning Strike❀Hyperion) Thanks.

(Onion Knight❀Lamia) Good job!

(Cloud Strife) See ya.

_Your level is no longer synced._

**Haukke Manor**

(Bartz Klauser) Heyyy

(Firion Rose❀Lamia) Good day!

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) lookin good

(Light Warrior❀Ultros) Get ready to go.

(Bartz Klauser) Hey- Hold on!

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) I think we need a key

(Firion Rose❀Lamia) Oh! there was a door by the entrance that was locked, but we could get into! Should we go back and look?

(Light Warrior❀Ultros) Stay behind me.

(Bartz Klauser) He's making it seem like a life or death situation....

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) because thats what it is, Bartz

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) a life or death situation for our poor characters

(Bartz Klauser) Well, when you phrase it like that...

(Firion Rose❀Lamia) Guys, focus!

(Bartz Klauser) Oh shoot!

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) I'll grab that key

(Bartz Klauser) Sorry for taking a while

(Firion Rose❀Lamia) Don't worry about it. Let's go get that door open!

(Firion Rose❀Lamia) So... where are we supposed to find the green key?

(Light Warrior❀Ultros) A boss, no doubt.

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) does that door say 'Ivy Door' on it?

(Bartz Klauser) It does!

(Firion Rose❀Lamia) So when we find the green key, we have to open this door, right?

(Light Warrior❀Ultros) Seems like the only choice.

(Bartz Klauser) And I'd wager the door behind us is what we're supposed to walk through to fight the boss

(Firion Rose❀Lamia) ....Yeah.

(Light Warrior❀Ultros) Ready?

(Firion Rose❀Lamia) Now I am. I just realized I wasn't equipped with the best armor.

(Firion Rose❀Lamia) I wasn't using the right staff.

(Bartz Klauser) Hey look, she dropped the key!

(Light Warrior❀Ultros) I was right.

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) it's... a long jump.

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) well you know what they say,

(Bartz Klauser) That is a long jump down

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) when life gives you lemons,

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) YEET

(Firion Rose❀Lamia) ZIDANE

(Bartz Klauser) LMAO

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) HELP???

(Firion Rose❀Lamia) Well he didn't take any damage....

(Firion Rose❀Lamia) Light!

(Bartz Klauser) And there he goes

(Firion Rose❀Lamia) Alright then...

(Bartz Klauser) I think it's funny how we can jump down without taking fall damage

(Firion Rose❀Lamia) Me too.

(Light Warrior❀Ultros) Which way to now?

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) the right is blocked, and the map says its just one big loop around... so the yellow key has to be somewhere here

(Bartz Klauser) Hey, this door is labeled 'Carnation Door', just like the ivy one!

(Firion Rose❀Lamia) So we have to go through here... Let's go to the left.

(Light Warrior❀Ultros) The door we're looking for is supposedly the last one, right on our right-hand side. Any door on the way can be of treasure or monsters.

(Bartz Klauser) So... if I see a treasure chest, I can take it, right?

(Light Warrior❀UItros) I wouldn't advise it. We can take a detour after the Carnation boss to get chests.

(Bartz Klauser) Awww

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) a lotta enemies in the dungeons

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) would've thought they'd be upstairs, not down here

(Bartz Klauser) Why would they abandon an important key down here though? That's the curious part

(Firion Rose❀Lamia) Game logic often makes no sense, ignore it for now.

(Bartz Klauser) There are two?

(Firion Rose❀Lamia) There are, in fact, two.

(Light Warrior❀Ultros) Focus on the Jester. It has less HP.

(Firion Rose❀Lamia) Alright!

(Bartz Klauser) Sorry!

(Firion Rose❀Lamia) Don't worry about it!

(Bartz Klauser) Hey look, it dropped something

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) its a Bloody Parchment

(Firion Rose❀Lamia) Don't we need that?

(Light Warrior❀Ultros) Yes, we do.

(Bartz Klauser) Oh! I see

(Light Warrior❀Ultros) Use your Return option to go back to the front, lest you walk all the way back up there.

(Bartz Klauser) Oh?

(Bartz Klauser) Ohhhh that's handy

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) I'm guessing we can get up there now

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) yep, I was right

(Bartz Klauser) O.O

(Firion Rose❀Lamia) Bartz!

(Light Warrior❀Ultros) That's Lady Amandine.

(Bartz Klauser) She looks....

(Bartz Klauser) Basic

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) do you mean like every other housemaid/succubus we've come across?

(Bartz Klauser) Yeah

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) then yeah that seems about right

(Bartz Klauser) Are we ready?

(Light Warrior) Yes.

(Firion Rose❀Lamia) Just about! Quick question; can I have the loot?

(Bartz Klauser) Why're you asking? Yeah of course

(Firion Rose❀Lamia) Oh! It's just- you're also a Disciple of Magic, so I wanted to know...

(Bartz Klauser) Oh yeah! Hold on

(Bartz Klauser) There you go!

(Firion Rose❀Lamia) Really? You're alright with that?

(Bartz Klauser) yeah! I'm under-leveled anyway compared to everyone, so I've gotta come back one way or another

(Firion Rose❀Lamia) Thanks! Let me just...

(Firion Rose❀Lamia) Alright, I'm ready!

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) sorry about that, my

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) YOU GUYS

(Bartz Klauser) Oops

(Firion Rose❀Lamia) Limit Break!

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) Got it!

(Bartz Klauser) gg!

(Firion Rose❀Lamia) GG!

(Light Warrior❀Ultros) Thank you.

(Bartz Klauser) Wait

(Bartz Klauser) Aw, he's already gone...

(Firion Rose❀Lamia) Thanks again for letting me have the loot. If you need a healer to run this through with again, I'll be happy to help!

(Bartz Klauser) That's sweet of you, thanks Firion

(Bartz Klauser) But I think you left Tidus waiting, didn't you?

(Firion Rose❀Lamia) Oh right!

(Bartz Klauser) lmao

(Firion Rose❀Lamia) See you around!

(Bartz Klauser) Bye!

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) can't believe you guys started without me

(Bartz Klauser) Sorry Zidane

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) nah, its all good

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) see you

(Bartz Klauser) Bye!

_Your level is no longer synced._

**Brayflox's Longstop**

(Terra Branford) Good evening!

(Cloud Strife❀Famfrit) Hey Terra.

(Lightning Strike❀Hyperion) What a coincidence.

(Squall Leonhart❀Behemoth) Hmph.

(Terra Branford) Did I say something to upset him?

(Lightning Strike❀Hyperion) No, not that.

(Lightning Strike❀Hyperion) We did the Bowl of Embers together, but Luneth was with us instead of you.

(Terra Branford) Oh! Then... why does he seem upset?

(Lightning Strike❀Hyperion) He isn't. Just a bit miffed.

(Cloud Strife❀Famfrit) Fifty bucks its because he doesn't want to get goblin cheese for the stupid banquet.

(Terra Branford) Cloud!

(Lightning Strike❀Hyperion) You're on.

(Terra Branford) Lightning!

(Squall Leonhart❀Behemoth) Let's go.

(Terra Branford) I'm not the best at healing yet, but I'll get there!

(Lightning Strike❀Hyperion) Just do your best.

(Cloud Strife❀Famfrit) Jungle.... why is it a jungle...

(Terra Branford) It's a breath of fresh air from the cities, at least! And the gobbies are so cute!

(Lightning Strike❀Hyperion) Of course they're cute to you...

(Terra Branford) Gobbie boom!

(Lightning Strike❀Hyperion) Focus.

(Terra Branford) I wonder what it feels like, having your home overrun like this...

(Cloud Strife❀Famfrit) Try asking any animal that exists. See where that gets you.

(Terra Branford) D:

(Lightning Strike❀Hyperion) Cloud, be nice.

(Lightning Strike❀Hyperion) Besides, animals like her more than you anyway.

(Squall Leonhart❀Behemoth) Hurry up.

(Terra Branford) It's.... a giant reptile.

(Terra Branford) I know it's not a frog so what ahswhgfhnndssssss

(Squall Leonhart❀Behemoth) You're not supposed to WALK TOWARDS IT.

(Terra Branford) I'm sorry!

(Terra Branford) NOOOOO THE MUDPUPPY DDDDDDD:

(Lightning Strike❀Hyperion) Rude.

(Terra Branford) I will strike Aiatar and kill them D:<

(Lightning Strike❀Hyperion) Keep that energy up.

(Cloud Strife❀Famfrit) I take great pride in knowing I am beating the giant dragon's ass.

(Terra Branford) Thats what it gets for killing the mudpuppy D:

(Cloud Strife❀Famfrit) Lead it away from the poison.

(Terra Branford) Nice!

(Lightning Strike❀Hyperion) ...They didn't even stay for a goodbye.

(Terra Branford) Oh well. Goodbye, Lightning!

(Lightning Strike❀Hyperion) See you around, Terra.

_Your level is no longer synced._


	3. A Realm Reborn 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're getting chattier
> 
> (Onion Knight) Other than Cecil, I think Light scares me the most  
> (Vaan Ratsbane❀Excalibur) Cecil?  
> (Onion Knight) :')  
> <\--->  
> (Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) wait where are you guys  
> (Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) guys?  
> (Tidus Ocean❀Leviathan) we died  
> (Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) WHAT  
> <\--->  
> (Cloud Strife❀Famfrit) Why does she look like that?  
> (Squall Leonhart) Like what?  
> (Cloud Strife❀Famfrit) Like.... that. Like she'd a ghost.  
> (Noctis Caelum❀Behemoth) That's probably just you  
> <\--->  
> (Light Raven❀Ultros) The hardest one,,,,  
> (Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) what.  
> (Firion Rose❀Lamia) The hardest one?  
> (Light Raven❀Ultros) :)

**The Navel**

(Vaan Ratsbane❀Excalibur) Hey!

(Light Raven❀Ultros) Hey there

(Onion Knight) And Squall again?

(Squall Leonhart❀Behemoth) Shut up.

(Light Raven❀Ultros) Squall, be nice

(Onion Knight) Hey Light, any tips?

(Light Raven❀Ultros) Uhhhhh

(Light Raven❀Ultros) When the edges turn red, run to the edges but don't stand on the red

(Light Raven❀Ultros) Stand like,,,,, right beside it like you are besties

(Onion Knight) Anything else?

(Light Raven❀Ultros) Obv a universal rule that when he does an aoe attack you take damage, but landslide can shoot you off the edge so get out of the way quickly

(Light Raven❀Ultros) theres no recovering from that one bc you can't be rezed

(Light Raven❀Ultros) He'll trap someone in a rock that'll kill them if you don't get rid of it

(Light Raven❀Ultros) think of the Hellbender in Brayflox's Longstop (the mudpuppy), but instead of a bubble its a rock and you can't move

(Light Raven❀Ultros) not sure if it's this one but watch out for rock bombs, stand away from them

(Squall Leonhart❀Behemoth) This one?

(Light Raven❀Ultros) You'll see soon enough :)

(Onion Knight) Other than Cecil, I think Light scares me the most

(Vaan Ratsbane❀Excalibur) Cecil?

(Onion Knight) :')

(Vaan Ratsbane❀Excalibur) Alright then...

(Light Raven❀Ultros) I'm ready when you are!

(Light Raven❀Ultros) Watch it!

(Squall Leonhart❀Behemoth) My bad

(Vaan Ratsbane❀Hyperion) Your spiritbond with the ground has been completed, Squall Leonhart! Now rise!

(Light Raven❀Ultros) Hey L

(Light Raven❀Ultros) THAT MACRO

(Light Raven❀Ultros) I love that macro i've snDGBHGZGH

(Vaan Ratsbane❀Hyperion) :D

(Squall Leonhart❀Behemoth) Nice!

(Vaan Ratsbane❀Hyperion) What a move!

(Light Raven❀Ultros) Luneth you're a saint

(Onion Knight) It was nothing! Have a nice day

_Your level is no longer synced._

**Stone Vigil**

(Tidus Ocean❀Leviathan) what's up?

(Vaan Ratsbane❀Hyperion) Hi Tidus!

(Cloud Strife) I hate this.

(Vaan Ratsbane❀Hyperion) Hey, lighten up!

(Tidus Ocean❀Leviathan) Cloud- Cloud I'm the tank here

(Tidus Ocean❀Leviatan) CLOUD YOURE GONNA DIE

(Cloud Strife) GOOD

(Vaan Ratsbane❀Hyperion) Healer is on the way!

(Tidus Ocean❀Leviathan) CLOUD STOP AGGROING THE ENEMIES

(Cloud Strife) LET THEM END ME VAAN

(Vaan Ratsbane❀Hyperion) NO

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) sorry bout that

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) wait where are you guys

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) guys?

(Tidus Ocean❀Leviathan) we died

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) WHAT

(Cloud Strife) Good riddance.

(Tidus Ocean❀Leviathan) YOU DIED TOO

(Vaan Ratsbane❀Hyperion) back

(Tidus Ocean❀Leviathan) YOU RAN BACK WITH THE ENEMIES?????

(Cloud Strife) You're an idiot.

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) Here lemme

(Vaan Ratsbane❀Hyperion) Thanks Zidane

(Cloud Strife) Go for it, Tidus.

(Tidus Ocean❀Leviathan) Clear the way!

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) now that we don't have any enemies on our asses,

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) cloud clOUD HGET

(Cloud Strife) No.

(Tidus Ocean❀Leviathan) Sometimes.... sometimes I wish I could hit my allies

(Tidus Ocean❀Leviathan) At least let me provoke them

(Cloud Strife) fine.

(Tidus Ocean❀Leviathan) ah its this pull

(Tidus Ocean❀Leviathan) Firion warned me about this one cuz Squall had trouble here

(Cloud Strife) Get a move on.

(Tidus Ocean❀Leviathan) AH SHHSSHsH

(Cloud Strife) HA

(Vaan Ratsbane❀Hyperion) Hold on!

(Vaan Ratsbane❀Hyperion) Don't bite the dust yet, Tidus Ocean! You haven't even drank any water!

(Tidus Ocean❀Leviathan) whAT the hell dude

(Vaan Ratsbane❀Hyperion) What?

(Tidus Ocean❀Leviathan) Lemme aggro these enemies rq

(Tidus Ocean❀Leviathan) Alright cool, so whats up with the macro?

(Vaan Ratsbane❀Hyperion) Oh that's easy!

(Vaan Ratsbane❀Hyperion) Balthier, Fran and I went to the beach and I kept complaining about how thirsty I was and Fran told me to eat the sand thats closest to the water

(Vaan Ratsbane❀Hyperion) Easy to say we didn't stay that long

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) what did I come back to

(Cloud Strife) And where were you when we were fighting?

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) dead

(Vaan Ratsbane❀Hyperion) What?

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) yeah after you entered that room a bunch of enemies from the opposite room attacked me and I died

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) I've just been dead over here for some time lmao

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) went to get some water tho

(Vaan Ratsbane❀Hyperion) See Tidus? Zidane knows whats up!

(Tidus Ocean❀Leviathan) hgfhdghfhg

(Tidus Ocean❀Leviathan) I don't like that boss

(Vaan Ratsbane❀Hyperion) Squall told me to avoid the Swing

(Cloud Strife) Swinge.

(Vaan Ratsbane❀Hyperion) That!

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) hDGHADHDHHJSGBFHJA

(Vaan Ratsbane❀Hyperion) Don't bite the dust yet, Zidane Tribal! You haven't even drank any water!

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) thanks dude

(Vaan Ratsbane❀Hyperion) Focus!

(Cloud Strife) Hallways..... it's always hallways.....

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) do you think the ice sprites are mad at us for being mad at them?

(Vaan Ratsbane❀Hyperion) Are they mad at us?

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) are we mad at them?

(Tidus Ocean❀Leviathan) VAAN

(Tidus Ocean❀Leviathan) thats the guy that keeps setting us on fire

(Vaan Ratsbane❀Hyperion) I'd like to think the only reason we don't take half a bar of damage is because it's snowy here and ice is nice n all

(Vaan Ratsbane❀Hyperion) But fire

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) is drier

(Vaan Ratsbane❀Hyperion) Huh?

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) nothing, lets go

(Vaan Ratsbane❀Hyperion) I'll get Bertha!

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) no,

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) I'LL get bertha. you focus on healing

(Vaan Ratsbane❀Hyperion) D:

(Cloud Strife) Let's go.

(Tidus Ocean❀Leviathan) CLOUD

(Vaan Ratsbane❀Hyperion) Hey, it's a key!

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) this is reminding me of something....

(Vaan Ratsbane❀Hyperion) Isgebind!

(Tidus Ocean❀Leviathan) Isgebind?

(Vaan Ratsbane❀Hyperion) I don't know, that's the name listed

(Cloud Strife) I take immense pride in knowing I am once again beating the giant dragon's ass.

(Vaan Ratsbane❀Hyperion) Frostbite??

(Tidus Ocean❀Leviathan) Damage overtime, I think

(Vaan Ratsbane❀Hyperion) gg!

(Tidus Ocean❀Leviathan) Nice!

_Your level is no longer synced._

**The Howling Eye**

(Vaan Ratsbane) Hey!

(Cloud Strife❀Famfrit) whhhhHHHHYYYYYYYYYY are you ALWAYS in my party?

(Squall Leonhart) Good question.

(Noctis Caelum❀Behemoth) bruh

(Vaan Ratsbane❀Hyperion) Raven isn't here to give me tips D:

(Vaan Ratsbane❀Hyperion) Hey Noctis, didn't you and Cecil pass this

(Noctis Caelum❀Behemoth) yeah, but I don't know the mechanics

(Noctis Caelum❀Behemoth) hide behind the pillars ig?

(Vaan Ratsbane❀Hyperion) Alright

(Squall Leonhart) Pillars.

(Vaan Ratsbane❀Hyperion) AHHDGDHJASKJANHn

(Noctis Caelum❀Behemoth) VAAN IF YOU DIE I AM GOING TO FIGHT YOU IRL

(Cloud Strife❀Famfrit) Why does she look like that?

(Squall Leonhart) Like what?

(Cloud Strife❀Famfrit) Like.... that. Like she'd a ghost.

(Noctis Caelum❀Behemoth) That's probably just you.

(Vaan Ratsbane❀Hyperion) Nice!

(Squall Leonhart) Good job.

_Your level is no longer synced._

**Cape Westwind**

(Light Raven❀Ultros) The hardest one,,,,

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) what.

(Firion Rose❀Lamia) The hardest one?

(Light Raven❀Ultros) :)

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) WHAT.

(Tidus Ocean❀Leviathan) I don't like that face

(Ace Zero❀Famfrit) Ready when you're ready.

(Vaan Ratsbane) This is a nice team!

(Light Raven❀Ultros) This is most definitely not what I expected when queuing in for a roulette

(Ramza Beoulve) I'll do my best!

(Light Raven❀Ultros) One tip;

(Light Raven❀Ultros) Hit him as HARD AS YOU CAN

(Light Raven❀Ultros) I'll tank

(Light Raven❀Ultros) Let's go!

(Zidane Tribal❀Excalibur) well then

(Light Raven❀Ultros) gg

(Ramza Beoulve) Thank you!

_Your level is no longer synced._


End file.
